


Where did you go?

by KeziKate



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Persons, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tags Are Hard, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeziKate/pseuds/KeziKate
Summary: From the Imagine of Anon on imagineleonkennedy on Tumblr, link below. Thanks for the inspiration. This turned out way longer and in depth than I intended, but that is kinda my thing. You wanted a fic, well here ya go ;)Leon and [Yn] have been friends for years, but over the past two weeks they finally began dating. It's all going well until [Yn] goes missing. With a trail of clues that leave Leon more questions than answers, will he be able to find her?https://imagineleonkennedy.tumblr.com/post/187532740301/imagine-leon-freaking-out-because-someone-he-cared





	1. See You Later

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short story for an imagine, but now I'm only scratching the surface of the story I want to write, and I'm already at 2300 words...So let's see where this goes! 
> 
> Sorry if there are any parts that don't make sense, or grammatical errors. I just kinda banged this out and posted it. So...have fun.

“Alright babe, I’ll see you tonight for dinner?” [Yn] leans in for a quick last kiss at the door, Leon meeting her lips with his, chasing after them to prolong the contact as [Yn] pulls away, laughing and gently pushing him away.

“Mmm, pizza, cheesy, unrealistic sci-fi horror movies about sharks, and you. A trifecta.” He reaches out and pulls [Yn] close, “I,” a kiss on her cheek, “can’t,” a kiss to the other cheek, “wait.” A kiss on the nose. [Yn] giggling adorably with each soft brush of 

Leon’s lips left him feeling warm inside and he couldn’t keep the dazzling grin from his face.

Getting one last desperate kiss, Leon finally lets [Yn] escape his apartment. It won’t be too long until he sees her again. But even so, dinner felt so long away, and Leon was beginning to think he was getting addicted to [Yn]’s kisses.

## 

🙠

This budding romance was still new, only officially turning romantic a couple weeks ago. [Yn] has been Leon’s closest friend for several years now, and as a fellow survivor of the Raccoon City incident, a rare, and deeply treasured, outlet for his insecurities and worries about the state of the world and the growing threat of bio-organic terror. But recently, things had started to change.

Leon found himself fixating on little things, things he was sure others wouldn’t notice; like how their [Yn]’s shone a slightly different color at just the right angle in the sunlight, the different colored flecks in her eyes that you could only see if you were close, the way she had an extra spring in her step sometimes when she walked up to him, hands behind her back and fighting a grin, and he just knew she had gotten him a special treat, usually a cupcake, [Yn] had one hell of a sweet tooth.

There were a million other things, and he could spend hours listing them all. He had started noticing these things about a year ago, and boy had he been terrified. [Yn] was special to him in a way no one had been before in his life, and he could not mess that up. He’d berated himself for being a cliche, all the while keeping his feelings a secret and trying his best to be happy with what he had, smothering that spark of hope that their relationship could be more.

As the months went by, he had grown accustomed to the bittersweet ache in his chest every time [Yn] was near, close enough to touch, to kiss, to confess all the emotions he’d been holding back, but was too afraid to voice. He told himself it was worth the pain to keep her close. Leon didn’t know what he’d do without [Yn] in his life, and he was not willing to risk it.

Then, two weeks ago, [Yn] had invited Leon to the local pond to go swimming. It was a beautiful sunny day, most likely the last warm day, as fall was settling in. He, of course, said yes, and enjoyed the day of laughter and sunshine, while internally reminding himself that it was not a date. While [Yn] was stalking him in the water, Leon decided it was time for some revenge for all the splashing he’d endured. He shot [Yn] a playful grin before diving under the water and under [Yn]’s feet to come up behind her, suddenly reaching out and grabbing her waist. 

[Yn] obviously had not seen that coming and gasped, turning fast in the water and scrambling away from the sudden unexpected contact. Unfortunately, in the flailing [Yn] had gone just below the surface before the gasp of surprise, and ended up breathing in a sharp breath of mostly water.

Leon didn’t even have the chance to enjoy the adorable shocked look on [Yn]’s face before [Yn] was in a coughing fit, her body desperately trying to expel the water and get air in its place. Seeing you struggling, Leon feels panic set in and before he knows it he’s dragging [Yn] back to shore and carrying her to their blanket that was laid out in the grass close by. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around [Yn]’s shoulders alternating between rubbing soothing circles into their back and giving gentle smacks between her shoulder blades to help get the water out.

Leon could feel the worry pinching his face, his heart pounding in his chest as he fought back the panic, telling himself it was just a little water, [Yn] was ok, she was going to be ok. He watched [Yn]’s face, her eyes watering, face red from the powerful coughs, fighting for control over her breathing.

After what felt like hours to Leon, [Yn] finally started to stop coughing, only letting out a few randomly, taking deep breaths, filling her lungs with air again. Leon sagged with relief, throwing a tired smile at [Yn], who returned it, still blinking back the tears from the coughing.

Leon still had his arm around [Yn], but in his distraction he had stopped rubbing her back, instead, winding around her waist, thumb gently caressing her hip. He found himself mesmerised again by [Yn]’s eyes, falling into their depths, and never wanting to resurface. [Yn] was so close, he could feel her breath on his face, and before he could stop himself he was leaning in to finally, finally press his lips against [Yn]’s, eyes fluttering shut as he feels that her lips really were as soft as they looked.

Leon’s thoughts catch up with him and he pulls back, an apology on the tip of his tongue, when he sees the soft look on [Yn]’s face, a grin breaking and those beautiful eyes sparkling.

“Took you long enough.” [Yn] whispers before leaning in for a longer kiss, her hand coming up to slide fingers through Leon’s hair, gripping it lightly, pulling him even closer. Leon laughs delightedly into the kiss wrapping his arms around [Yn]’s towel swaddled body and holding on tight, never wanting to let go.

## 

🙠

Leon smiles at the memory and goes around the apartment, clearing the dishes from their late breakfast and putting the couch pillows back where they belong. [Yn] had an odd fixation with sitting on the floor. [Yn] loved curling up with a blanket and leaning against the couch, putting the cushions behind her to make it more comfortable. It was one of [Yn]’s many quirks that Leon found endearing and adorable, not minding at all that his living room was nearly always in shambles.

Leon keeps himself busy, putting finishing touches on a few reports, cleaning the already clean counter, vacuuming the floor of the living room, just to make sure the carpet is clean for snuggling up on it later for movies. He does all this while trying, and failing, to keep his eyes off the clock. At six o’clock, close to when [Yn] will be back, Leon puts her favorite blanket in the clothes dryer so it will be warm when she arrives. Pizza is on the way, and the movie is queued up, all that’s missing is [Yn].

Leon fiddles with the pillows, getting them to sit just so, then deciding to rearrange them again, then again. He checks his phone every few minutes, just to make sure he didn’t miss a call, but of course he hasn’t, it’s never more than a few feet from him, it would be impossible to not hear it.

Around seven, Leon starts to wonder where [Yn] is. It’s really not like her to be late. She had to drop some things off at the office and run a couple errands, and she’d estimated that she’d be back, at the very latest, by six thirty. But she could have stopped to get something on the way over.

Leon’s mind is buzzing with possibilities, most of them painting terrible pictures in his mind; [Yn] in trouble, backed into a corner, zombies chasing her through the streets, her voice, clouded with fear, calling out for help, calling for him, but he’s not there.  
Leon screws his eyes shut and shakes his head, trying to jar the images loose, drown out the awful thoughts. He opens his eyes and grabs the remote, flipping the TV on to a random channel, something he doesn’t have much interest in, but at least it fills the silence of the apartment.

At eight, Leon is officially worried. He tries calling [Yn], but it goes straight to voicemail. He bites his lip, his heart starting to beat faster. He tries calling again, still straight to voicemail. He covers his face with his hands and tries to take deep breaths, tries to find logical, not deathly, reasons why [Yn] is late and not answering her phone. 

Maybe she’s stuck in a tunnel with no service? That’s ridiculous, there aren’t any tunnels nearby that she could reasonably be trapped in. Her phone could be dead, but she never leaves it uncharged, or off, just in case of an emergency. Someone needed to talk to her at work, and held her up? But no, she would have called him from one of the work phones at least.

Leon’s plan to calm himself with logic and reason are backfiring. The truth is...There is no good explanation he can come up with that would explain all the variables. Why would she be late and not let him know, why is her phone off? Questions are swirling out of control in Leon’s mind, and at last he can’t take it anymore.

He’s done waiting.


	2. Office Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon looks for clues into [Yn]'s apparent disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. This took a while.
> 
> I'm changing the number of chapters too. I originally put it at 3, but yeah that's not gonna be enough. So I'm tentatively raising it to 5. I've got the story fleshed out now, just have to actually, you know...write it.

The first thing Leon tries is calling her friend at work, who she was supposed to be meeting with earlier in the day. After a couple rings a deep, pleasant voice answers.

“Is this the famous Leon [Yn] has told me so much about? I’ve had my ear talked off about you over the last couple years. I hear you finally made a move on her too! Good for you. [Yn] has been a wreck of nerves the last, oh, seven months or so? She kept wondering if she should make a move, or if it would ruin things between you two, and she kept chickening out. Nice to see that you at least have some ba-”

“I’m guessing you’re Felix?” Leon had been waiting for a pause to break into the conversation, but evidently this man didn’t need to breathe. “How did you know it was me calling?”

“Photographic memory love. I saw your number on [Yn]’s phone at one point, and there you go, locked in my mind forever. It’s a handy little trick, but I’d never survive combat, so I’m resigned to being the best damn secretary you’ll ever see.” This man...had a story to tell about anything and everything. Leon didn’t have time for this.

“Listen, I’m sorry to interrupt, but this is urgent. Did [Yn] come into work this morning? She said she had some files she needed to deliver to you.”

“Why, yes she did. And you must have done a real number on her this morning, she looked like a right mess. Makeup a mess, hair in a tizzy, and boy was she distracted! She barely said two words to me. Gave me the files then holed up in her office.”

“But I didn’t…” Leon’s mind was racing. She was a mess when she got to the office? It was only a half hour drive from Leon’s apartment to work. “What time did she get there?”

“Oh she got here close to noon, I would say? I was swamped with calls this morning, I barely had a moment to breathe, let alone look at the clock.” 

[Yn] had left Leon’s place close to ten o’clock, and with the half hour drive, that left another hour and a half where anything could have happened. Leon knew Felix wasn’t an idiot, he would have noticed if [Yn] was in any kind of distress, and he assumed it had been Leon that mussed up [Yn]’s hair and makeup, so he must not have sensed anything amiss. That told Leon something very important; whatever had happened to [Yn] in that missing time, she had felt the need to keep one of her closest and most trusted friends, as well as a government coworker, in the dark about it.

[Yn] was an excellent liar when she needed to be. She had been trained for it after all. But Leon knew she hated it, and would never use that skill on someone she knew unless it was absolutely necessary. In this case, most likely she had been either protecting herself, or more likely, Felix. He said she had gone to her office.

“[Yn] mentioned that she left some papers she needed in her office, and since I was already out, I told her I’d grab them. Mind if I come in and take a look?” Leon tried to keep most of the desperation out of his voice, not wanting to tip off Felix that something was wrong.

“Oh, uhh, sure love. Normally I wouldn’t do that, but given all the amazing things [Yn] has told me about you, I think I can make an exception. Just come see me when you get in.” Leon said a quick goodbye to Felix before he could launch into another story, and ran out the door, with his gun strapped to his thigh, and ammo belt around his waist. Something was definitely wrong, and he was going in prepared for anything.

## 

🙠

After twenty minutes, and several broken traffic laws, Leon arrived at [Yn]’s office building. He shows his badge at the security point, then breaks into a brisk walk, half jogging to the elevator. Once he gets to [Yn]’s floor, he quickly makes his way to Felix’s desk, smiling in greeting and catching the keys that are tossed to him.

“Here’s the spare key, just make sure you give them back, Boss will knock my teeth out if I lose them again. After only a month, I’d be lucky if it was only my teeth that were knocked loose.” Felix continues to mutter to himself, and Leon smiles, takes the keys, and walks over to [Yn]’s office.

Unlocking the door with the key numbered the same as the office, Leon steps in cautiously, checking all the corners and hiding spots for threats. When his quick scan reveals none, he walks the rest of the way in and shuts the door with a soft click, hoping that no one noticed him.

“There has to be something here. Come on [Yn], give me a clue here.” Leon speaks softly into the silence, trying to keep calm. [Yn] had been here, maybe a bit tousled, but alive and unharmed. But that was close to twelve hours ago now. A lot can change in twelve hours.

Leon does his best to look quickly and thoroughly through the office, making sure to put everything back in its place, just in case someone was keeping tabs on [Yn]. The blinds were closed now, so no one was watching him, but Leon couldn’t be sure that they wouldn’t check to see if anything was amiss or missing after he left.

Upon closer inspection of the desk, Leon realizes that [Yn]’s computer is still on, only the screen is off. He presses the button to turn on the screen, carefully sitting down as it flickers to life. The desktop is open and blank, but the browser was left open. Leon opens the window to see [Yn]’s email, open to a message she received early this morning.

The message came from an official company email address, based on the name of it, another agent, Jocelyn Lang. The message is asking [Yn] out for drinks when she has the time. [Yn] had sent a reply that morning, before she left Leon’s apartment, saying to meet at the usual place. Besides the fact that they were meeting for drinks at ten thirty in the morning, the email seemed normal. But Leon knew better.

Looking back on it, [Yn] had seemed rather rushed to leave that morning. Leon had assumed that she was just excited about their date later, but now her rushed goodbye and playful refusal to stay for breakfast had more sinister undertones.

Leon sifts quickly through [Yn]’s computer, but it’s clear this was what she wanted him to see. He takes out his phone and snaps a picture of the correspondence, making sure the information isn’t lost. Leon is about to stand after closing the browser and turning off the computer, when he notices a faint green glow coming from something under the monitor. It’s a phosphorescent stamp on a business card.

“Delphi Bar and Grill, 24 hours,” Leon reads softly, “that’s the clue. I’ve got it [Yn],” Leon says to the empty room, quickly putting the chair in its place and shutting off the lights, ready to leave, “I’m coming for you [Yn]. I’m coming.”

Leon locks the door and goes back to return the keys. After waiting a moment for Felix to finish his call, Leon hands over the keys, and after a moment of thought, decides to subtly question him.

“Find what you were looking for, love?” Felix rests his head in his palm, elbow propped on the desk. The sudden focus throwing Leon off a bit, but not enough to distract him.

“Yeah. Can I ask you something?” Felix nods, “[Yn] mentioned something about Jocelyn Lang this morning. I don’t think I’ve met her. Was she in this morning?” Leon watches Felix’s face carefully for any sign of deceit.

“No, I haven’t seen Ms. Lang today. I think she’s supposed to be on vacation. I haven’t seen her in a couple weeks, actually.”

Leon forces a laugh, “What do you mean she’s ‘supposed’ to be on vacation? Does she have a quota for how many margaritas she’s supposed to drink?”

“Hey, all I know is that she hasn’t been in to work. How am I supposed to know what you agents do in your spare time?” Felix’s words are innocuous enough, but coupled with his intense, unwavering gaze, Leon reads more into the words. Reading between the lines, Felix seems to be saying ‘She may have time off, but that doesn’t mean she wasn’t working’.

Leon nods a few times to himself, before meeting Felix’s gaze again, “Thank you Felix. For your help.” Felix smiles and nods in return, a conspiratorial glint in his eyes.

“Anytime Leon. Give [Yn] a hug for me.” He says with a hard look, before turning back to the phone, answering in his usual cheerful voice.

“I will.” Leon waves and leaves. No, Felix certainly is no fool. He knew something was up, even with the lies he’s been given by both Leon and [Yn], and maybe even this Agent Lang. He’s pieced together something, he knows [Yn] is in some kind of trouble, and he’s counting on Leon to find her. He’s not the only.

And now, Leon has a lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :) More story to come.


End file.
